


Left Behind

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Rose wasn't the first to be left behind.
Relationships: Susan Foreman/Rose Tyler





	Left Behind

Susan is different. That was the problem. And grandfather, different face but family still, had done his duty, had altered Dalek history. Had altered her history, and if she had been like the others, she would have changed with them, memories altered, life altered. But she is Susan, different on Gallifrey, different on Earth. Different. And left behind again.

(One day, I shall come back.)

Rose is different. Jackie has Pete, has the Baby. Mickey has Jake (and her, of course; Jack would be proud). And Rose has Torchwood, she supposes, but it's not the same. Adventure no longer just happens. It's no longer part or the warp and weft of the tapestry of her life, like the Doctor, missing, was one loose thread too many, and she can't hold on to anything, not even metaphors. Or similes. Whichever. Boring old, stupid old Rose. Except she can't even go back to that.

(Yes, I shall come back.)

Susan meets David again for the first time and it hurts that it can hurt this much, that her biology, her advanced genetics with the telepathy and the time sensitivity and that capability for regeneration, can betray her like this. She tells him she is an alien, and he tells her he knows. He tells her, we've been looking for you. He tells her, we know about the Doctor. He asks her, do you know what Torchwood is?

(Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties.)

Rose finds the osmic projector in storage. The tag informs her it's of Sontaran design (whoever they are), found in the ruins on Irongron's castle (whoever he was). She can't help herself, all those shiny buttons. It's like the Doctor all over again. The inevitable happens in the shape of a little pixie girl from the future with two hearts and a familiar genius. Two girls, so far from home, and a shared sense of loss is, they think, not a proper basis for any relationship, but they have a shared love of sixties music and a hatred of all things Dalek to build upon, so it's as good a beginning as any. At least no-one's job got blown up this time, although the osmic projector imploding does destroy storage bays five-seven through five-eleven and prompts an attempted Sontaran invasion of Earth which Rose and Susan handily drive off, Rose having learnt the art of bluffing with no cards in your hand and Susan having a surprisingly large knowledge of explosives.

(Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine.)

After: Rose throws away her TARDIS key. Susan's hand fits neatly in hers, holding tight as they walk away. Neither looks back.


End file.
